


E de erección by Marina

by fanficchallenges



Series: Reto del Abecedario [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficchallenges/pseuds/fanficchallenges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel recuerdos dulces y dolorosos</p>
            </blockquote>





	E de erección by Marina

Castiel se despertó de golpe desorientado, temblando y con sudores fríos recorriéndole la espalda. No era posible, se había dormido pero los ángeles no duermen, no sudan… Se sentía débil y vulnerable su gracia robada se estaba perdiendo por completo, esto debía de ser un nuevo síntoma.

Sintió un escalofrío y de golpe recordó lo que había soñado mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. El rostro de un joven apareció ante él. El muchacho tenía la cara redonda con ojos grises, nariz pequeña y amplia sonrisa, y sobre sus cabellos dorados una gorra roja con el letrero de “Wiener hut”. Su hermano, el más pequeño de todos, lo miraba a los ojos llenos de confianza, amabilidad y puro amor. Cas sintió como se le partía el corazón en pedazos al recordarlo, su hermano pequeño al que más quería, el que siempre confió en él y lo dio todo por él. Su recuerdo era su mayor tormento por el daño que le había ocasionado al joven ángel y que Castiel jamás podría se perdonaría. 

Castiel fue lo más parecido a un padre para él, le enseño todo sobre el cielo, sus deberes y como ser un buen soldado. Él siempre estuvo junto a su hermano pequeño. Él lo acompaño la primera vez que bajo a la tierra y tuvo que poseer a su primer recipiente, le enseño a controlarlo y hacerlo suyo. No fue fácil para el pequeño ángel, ya que la tierra era un lugar nuevo y fascinante al que siempre había deseado ir, le asombraban los humanos y su forma de vivir y sentir las cosas, por lo que se dejaba llevar por las emociones de su joven recipiente que le fuera enseñando las maravillas del ser humano y de la tierra. 

Le fue inevitable reprimir una sonrisa al recordar como su joven hermano se asusto muchísimo cuando su recipiente se excito al ver a unas muchachas ligeras de ropa y esté tuvo una erección. Castiel le explico lo ocurrido y los dos rieron durante mucho tiempo. Desde ese día el pequeño ángel fue controlando más su recipiente hasta hacerlo suyo por completo. 

Pasaron tantos grandes momentos juntos realizando misiones aprendiendo el uno del otro. 

De debajo de la cama saco un gran macuto donde guardaba todas sus cosas, sus vida y sus pertenencias se resumían en aquella mochila. Empezó a buscar en ella y por fin encontró lo que deseaba, saco una vieja gorra roja rota y con machas secas de sangre, acarició las letras amarillas que tenia escritas y las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras la contemplaba, esta vez no intento reprimirlas. 

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo no quería…. – dijo con un melancólico suspiro. 

Se abrazo a la gorra y se volvió a recostar en la cama, se sentía roto, abatido y cansado, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando contra sus recuerdos. Al final se dejo llevar de nuevo por el sueño entre lágrimas y recuerdos dulces y amargos con la gorra entre sus manos.

\- Hermano, Samandriel…


End file.
